


Baby Blues

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Batman Kink, Boys In Love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Baggage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: After discovering the unintended consequences of his sexual experiences in the CVS, Shrek must come to terms with what this means for his relationship with Hulk and Kermit.
Relationships: Hulk (Marvel)/Kermit the Frog/Shrek (Shrek), Hulk (Marvel)/Shrek (Shrek), Shrek/Batman
Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851799
Kudos: 2





	Baby Blues

It was a month after his fateful trip to CVS, right when the autumn sky began to darken, and the fallen pine needles grew more plentiful on the forest floor when Shrek realized that something was off. He wasn't sure at first; the tautness of his bountiful abdomen was nothing out of the ordinary — Shrek was known for being easily the most rotund and thicc of the men in the cabin — but it slowly began to swell as the weeks went by. It was hardly noticeable at first, but soon Shrek found his usual checkered shirts sitting a bit too tight. The ogre thought the unusual swelling would go down after he took a giant shit, but it continued to grow until Shrek could barely lay on his stomach while Hulk mercilessly pounded his ass without discomfort.

It was in that position when Hulk noticed it too. The green behemoth's cock was wedged deep into Shrek's rectum, plunging his member further and further with every earth-shattering thrust. Normally, Shrek would be drowning in the power of his penis, the orgasm that would make his eyes roll to the back of his head, but the discomfort in his stomach stopped him, edging him just to the point of cumming before making his dick deflate like an old birthday balloon. 

"Are you alright?" Hulk noticed that Shrek's toes had stopped curling, his ass no longer sucking up his incredible penis like soup through a straw. Shrek saw the concern in his partner's face, marring his otherwise perfectly rugged features. He had grown a wiry beard during their months in the cabin, one that scratched Shrek's face when they kissed, and the valley between his cheeks when he ate him like a starving dog eating a plate of bacon.

"I'm fine. My stomach just feels off." Shrek dismounted Hulk's dick and sat upon the wooden floor, his body cushioned from the hard surface by his ass, which, despite his lackluster diet, had increased in size. Shrek has noticed that his hips had also regained their previous firmness, something that Hulk seemed to enjoy during their daily fuck. Kermit, being a bottom even more submissive than Shrek, took no pleasure from it.

"Off?" The ogre nodded, his mind slipping back to the employee lounge in the CVS, the box of condoms that Batman did not slip onto his pierced sausage. Shrek felt a mix of shame and arousal tint his green facial cheeks a soft pink. But, soon, a sense of horror flooded through him. No, Shrek shook his head. It couldn't be. Shrek didn't want it to be true, to have the sadistic dom's sperm fertilizing his ogre bussy.

"I might be..." Shrek let his voice trail off, letting Hulk fill in the blanks. Hulk was stunned, mouth left gaping for a few moments. Shrek closed his eyes, sure that Hulk would panic or scream, but instead, he heard his partner burst into tears, large green droplets streaming down his face.

"Hulk... Hulk never thought he could be a father." Hulk broke down further, gripping Shrek and pulling him into a tight hug. Shrek felt his partner shudder as his ripped body was racked with sobs. Fertility was an issue Hulk had mentioned during one of their first trips to the mountains together, back when he and Shrek were just two strapping sheep-herders looking to find their place in the world, not knowing that they would find it in each other's arms. Hulk told him that the gamma radiation that turned him green and swole probably dried up the innards of his ball sack, rendering him unable to have children. Hulk didn't cry back then, but Shrek saw a profound sadness in his gentle eyes. That same feeling was back, only now Shrek felt it with every squeeze like the guilt was trying to force its way out of his throat.

"Hey there, fellas. What's the crying for?" Kermit walked through the front door, felt body littered with pine needles, and scented with old dirt. A limp condom swung from his gaping, green backside.

"Hulk's going to be a father," Hulk spoke between heaving sobs, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"You're…" Kermit squinted at Shrek, taking notice of his enlarged stomach that nearly covered his half-hard dick. "You're pregnant?"

Shrek nodded.

"Shouldn't you get tested, just to make sure?" Shrek's eyes widened, and he shook his head. Getting tested meant going to that cursed CVS again to buy it, which meant seeing Batman, the CVS manager, again. And, despite the rage, he felt both a Batman for fucking him silly in the employee lounge and himself for allowing himself to fall victim to his own lust for the broad superhero, Shrek knew that he wouldn't be able to say no if Batman asked. Even a month later, Shrek still felt his sensitive nipples ache for those cold clamps, Hulk's calloused fingers no match for the rough metal teeth. His green sausage yearned for that vibrating cock ring that made him feel like he was floating on a cloud of jizz and onion pheromones. It was so wrong, so right, and Shrek knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"No, I'm sure of it. My bussy has been impregnated by Hulk."

Kermit chewed that statement for a moment before nodding, shrugging his green shoulders.

"Well, I guess we're all gonna be raisin' the little guy, eh fellas?" The frog puppet glanced around the cabin. It was cozy enough for the three of them to live in, but four would be a bit of a squeeze. Kermit figured they could add on an extra room if need be, maybe also build in their premium sex dungeon if need be, since they would be doing renovations anyway.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments, digesting the idea that they would have to take care of a small, green child that soon their lives would have to be filled with something more productive than having sex and sleeping in front of the fireplace. Maybe even that a solid pegging with their flesh harpoons would become less of priority, and soon they would lead the abstinent lives of sad men with limp dicks and shriveled balls. 

No. With a silent glance between them, they knew what they had to do: they had to fuck the ever-loving shit out of each other because, much like life, you never know when your next chance will be.

Shrek shuffled to his knees, large ogre fingers electrifying Hulk's cock back to life like a Frankenstein monster of green dick. Hulk let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling of Shrek's greasy hands slathering body sweat and oil all over his groin. Shrek felt a surge of blood rush down to his second head, and he began to wonder if this was what Batman felt as he pinned Shrek down on the table in CVS, exposed and ready for anything. After the shiatsu dick massage was over, Shrek slowly gobbled up Hulk's dick like it was a mighty cob of corn freshly roasted and slathered with melted butter. And, much like corn, it was perfectly ribbed and ready to be inserted into any hole.

Hulk grabbed the top of Shrek's head, forcing the ogre to inhale more and more of him until Shrek felt something hard and thick poke the back of his throat like a battering ram. The girth slowly stifled Shrek's breath, the ogre's lips turning a faint blue before Hulk noticed Shrek's predicament and pulled out. Shrek slowly caught his breath, the sudden rush of adrenal from the near-death wang experience making him even harder. Damn, he thought, I might be even more of a sub than Kermit.

The frog puppet sat there watching them. He probably would've started jerking off, but, sadly, he had no dick, nor could he finger his gaping asshole with his small, thin amphibious fingers. No, Kermit had to sit and wait for his turn, a thin trickle of sweat dampening his head fabric as arousal coursed through his nonexistent veins.

With his partner's mouth now empty, Hulk bent Shrek over, spreading his voluptuous ass cheeks open like the first priest opening the Bible, and he ran his large, muscular tongue over the ogre's anus. Shrek was slightly surprised; although he and Hulk were always open to anal experiences with each other, Hulk had never eaten his ass before, never even fingered him without Shrek having to ask first. He must be in a really good mood, Shrek decided. Fatherhood will do that to you.

Hulk slowly pushed his tongue through Shrek's puckered hole, making the opening nice and wet and eliciting several moaning whines from the pregnant ogre. Shrek felt his fingers dig into the wood floor, his body lighting up hotter than the fire that roared before them. 

"Kermit, please." Shrek could barely get the words out, his body wracked with so much pleasure that his eyes began to roll in the back of his head.

The green frog quickly nodded and assumed the position, pulling another condom out of his ass. Since the trip to CVS, Kermit always kept a few spare rubbers within his velvet walls. Shrek slipped on the condom with expert precision, the extra-large tube tight over his ogre dick. The added pressure almost made Shrek blow his load right then and there, but, he persisted, he wouldn't cum, he would go.

And go he did, sending his penis right into Kermit's spacious anal cavities. The puppet went limp, allowing Shrek to grip his small body and pump him back and forth like he was inflating a bicycle tire. The condom reduced some of the sensations — Shrek was no longer able to feel Kermit's internal cotton against his foreskin — but using one made Kermit more willing to be fucked, be used over and over again. Soon, the puppet had become Shrek's living, breathing cocksleeve, at that moment only existing to soothe the ogre's aching erection.

Shrek felt Hulk stop eating him out, instead planting his large calloused hands on his partner's hips. His breath tickled Shrek's neck as he whispered, "Let's have twins."

Hulk expertly pierced Shrek's prostate with his large, green hammer, striking it over and over again like it was the final nail in a new porch. Shrek moaned, pumping Kermit faster and faster. If the condom wasn't there, Shrek was sure he would've gotten rug burn on his dick again.

But, even with the pleasure, the sensation that he knew like the back of his hand, Shrek felt as if something was missing. Something they felt off ever since he found kinky fuckery that existed outside of the cabin, outside of the many knobs and holes of his lovers. But Shrek would never let them see it, never let them know that with every pulsating thrust, he was imagining Batman's ribbed cock shredding his lower intestines like a cheese grater of pure lust. Even as his moans grew too loud and high pitched to be natural, Hulk and Kermit didn't say anything, either imagining that Shrek's prenatal hormones were the cause or perhaps they were too busy drowning in their own pleasure to notice. Still, Shrek was thankful that they didn't question him, that they didn't know the war raging on in Shrek's head, one that now, thanks to his pregnancy, could not be won easily.

With a final earth-shattering thrust, Hulk filled Shrek's nethers with his love, but Shrek wasn't done yet. Even after Hulk slowly unsheathed his cock from Shrek's luxurious walls, the ogre kept going. He felt frustration begin to well up within him, saddened that Hulk alone couldn't bring him the same amount of rapture that they did the first night they had sex in the woods when Hulk made Shrek cum without even touching his wide pecker. No, that amount of passion that sucked the blood from Shrek's brain like a sexy mosquito had been gone for a while. Or, even more concerning, maybe Shrek had changed. Maybe he ate the forbidden fruit of Batman dick and now couldn't go back to the safety of his cabin, couldn't go on as if nothing within him had shifted.

These thoughts flooded Shrek's mind as he fucked Kermit faster and faster, desperate to unload himself into the condom and go to sleep, suddenly exhausted from both the epic threesome and the emotional turmoil of this day. And, after a few more pumps, he filled Kermit's plush innards like vanilla pudding in a Boston cream donut. After that, it was over, Shrek removing his slimy cock from the frog's gaping hole and throwing the overflowing condom away. 

"I think I'm going to bed." The sun was starting to go down, streaking red and orange beams of light into the cabin that matched the final embers of the dying fire. Shrek didn't know how far along he was or even how long an ogre pregnancy lasted, but he hoped his baby wouldn't be born in the dead of winter with its ferocious snowstorms and howling winds. 

His two partners nodded, and Shrek laid down on the hard floor, eyes gently closing. But, he didn't fall asleep, couldn't sleep as something was beginning to churn within him, a sensation he couldn't quite place until hours later when Hulk and Kermit were fast asleep. Shrek knew what he had to do.

The ogre crept out of the cabin, trying his best to muffle the sounds of his footsteps on the creaky floor and the piles of dried pine needles outside of their home. It was the dead of night, the forest only illuminated by the moon. It felt so familiar, so arousing in ways that Shrek couldn't describe. It was like when Hulk first held him in his arms when they silently acknowledge that they were friends no more but still partners forever. Only now, the forest breeze's silent chill brought something other than nostalgic warmth, something sharper, harder, yearning to be released.

Shrek kneeled down next to a might pine tree, feeling dozens of needles and rocks from the hills pierce his knees. He shuddered as the subtle pain coursed through his body, and he found himself shamefully hard at the experience. He was far gone, leaving Hulk and Kermit in the distance. Perhaps he could take them with him, but there was no gentle way to describe his transformation, to explain his needs without mentioning the CVS, the cold metal that shocked his cock to its core. It was a memory only Shrek could relish in, one that was built for cold nights like these.

Shrek brought two sharp rocks to his sensitive, green nipples and slowly clamped down.


End file.
